


Snowed In Confessions

by megan_waffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lauryssa, Megan can't tag for shit, Snow Storm, Snowed In, can be read as a ship fic or a bro fic, inspired by the weird ass weather in vancouver this year, it's up to you, seriously wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_waffles/pseuds/megan_waffles
Summary: Laurel comes over for dinner in the middle of a snow storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the weird weather in Vancouver this year. Since the show is filmed there and all...

Star City wasn’t known for its abundance of snow in the winter. The west coast city was too close to the ocean, and its climate never really permitted for much snow, usually only one or two minor snowfalls a year. Laurel had spent her whole life in Star City, and she hadn’t experienced a snowfall so severe since she was a child.

* * *

Nyssa was sitting on the window sill of her living room, halfheartedly trying to read the book in front her. She was finding it hard to focus; she had invited Laurel over for dinner that night, but she was an hour late, and Nyssa could not help but worry that something had happened to her friend. In the last hour, it had started snowing in a way Nyssa hadn’t seen in years or ever expected to see in the rain-prone Star City. Laurel may be the Black Canary, but she was not invulnerable against the forces of nature.

Rising from her seat, Nyssa pulled her phone from her pocket to call her missing friend and paced around the room. It was a bad idea, the lack of response simply causing her more stress. It was six o’clock and Laurel had promised to be there half an hour beforehand.

Stepping back towards the window, Nyssa wondered whether stepping out into the snow storm would do her any good. She had no clue where her friend was, if she had even left home, if she was in her car or walking, if she was lying in a hospital bed… Nyssa lowered her head and shook it. Laurel was strong. She could weather through this snow, no matter how fierce it was.

Lifting her head again, Nyssa noticed a figure in the distance, moving slowly against the high winds of the storm, making their way towards Nyssa’s home. Nyssa breathed out in relief and watched the figure before moving to her front door.

Nyssa had the door open before Laurel even had the opportunity to raise her gloved hand and ring the doorbell. Laurel’s face was fiercely flushed when Nyssa stepped aside to let her in to the warmth of her home. “I decided to walk here,” Laurel said sheepishly. “It was only snowing just a bit when I started making my way over. Five minutes later and I could barely see a few feet in front of me.”

“How long did it take you to get here,” Nyssa questioned, removing Laurel’s snow-covered jacket from her cold frame. The jacket got caught around her hands, her body shaking from the freezing temperatures outdoors. Nyssa grabbed Laurel’s cold hands in her own and helped her slip her hands out.

Nodding her thanks, Laurel wrapped her arms around herself, trying to preserve what little body heat she had left. “I left a little after five. It doesn’t take too long to get here, but it’s so treacherous outside.” Nyssa put her arms around Laurel and guided her to the heat of the fireplace. “The wind kept pushing me back,” Laurel continued. “And it’s impossible to see further than a few feet in front of you. I was so worried someone would swerve on the roads and I wouldn’t be able to anything to stop them from hitting me.”

Laurel sat down on the carpeted floor in front on the fire, graciously accepting the warm blanket Nyssa placed around her shoulders. She gazed into the burning space, watching the log crumble as the heat encased and destroyed it.

Nyssa passed Laurel a glass of red wine and sat on the couch a few feet behind her. Laurel started drinking, letting the contents of her glass warm her body. Nyssa waited until she had swallowed before continuing. “You are aware that I will not be letting you leave tonight.” Not so long as the weather is still so treacherous.” She spoke tentatively, worried for the reaction her words would incite in her friend.

Laurel laughed quietly, hearing the caution and concern in Nyssa’s voice. “I gathered as much. I wouldn’t let you leave either, even if you are Nyssa Raatko, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. No one should be outside in weather like this.”

Laurel’s blunt, straightforward words stunned Nyssa into silence. She knew Laurel was a fierce woman, both as the Black Canary and a district attorney, but sometimes she forgot how much that aspect of her personality leaked into her feelings of protectiveness towards other, especially those she cared about.

Laurel broke Nyssa out of her contemplation, standing in front of her, hand extended to help her up off the couch. “Come on,” Laurel said, smile warm and inviting. “Let’s go eat.” Nyssa accepted her hand and the pair walked into the kitchen.

“It smells amazing,” Laurel said, leaning on the counter across from the slow cooker. “What is it?”

Nyssa smiled cheekily, pleased by Laurel’s reaction. “Moroccan sweet potato stew. I acquired this recipe many years ago on a mission in Morocco.” She dished the stew into two bowls and as she was passing Laurel her bowl, the lights overhead flickered before shutting off completely.

The two women stood in complete darkness, shocked at the loss of power. It was not until a car passed Nyssa’s home that they were shaken out of their stupor, headlights illuminating the pair’s faces, and causing them to laugh at the situation. Laurel held the bowl with her left hand and reached to grab Nyssa’s with her right. Using the dim light of the fireplace coming from the other room, Laurel led Nyssa back to the sole warm room.

The women sat in front of the fireplace, and Nyssa watched, completely entranced as the soft light lit up Laurel’s face, embracing her skin in a warm glow, making her delicate blond hair look like liquid gold. Her eyes shined with fire, embodying her spirit. Nyssa was entranced, incapable of taking her eyes off Laurel. Laurel was beautiful. Nyssa had never denied that, never forgotten that. But sometimes, in quite moments like this, it was like Nyssa was remembering her beauty all over again, and it was breathtaking.

“Nyssa,” Laurel asked, dragging her out of her admiration. “Is everything okay?”

Nyssa dropped her chin, letting the warm light of the fire to hide the blush on her cheeks. “Yes,” she replied shakily. “Everything is fine.” She lifted the spoon to her mouth and let the spices of the dish occupy her mouth, preventing her from further embarrassment.

* * *

Laurel was being oddly quiet. She was sitting against the couch on the floor of the powerless room, the blanket wrapped around her shoulder once more. Nyssa’s head rested in her lap as she lay on the floor, and she allowed herself to drift off in her thought as Laurel’s fingers brushed calmly through her thick hair.

“Do you ever miss it?” Nyssa tipped her head back to look questioningly into the blond’s green eyes. Laurel’s hand ceased its movements rested near the crown of her head. “The League,” Laurel continued. “Do you miss being there? I know you weren’t close to the other members, other than Sara.”

Nyssa exhaled and sat up slowly, turning around to face Laurel.

“Leaving the League was one of the best decisions I have ever made. It was all I knew for a very long time, and in some peculiar way they were my family, but it was time for me to move on with my life. It was time for me to continue my life surrounded by different people, not because I was constantly looking over my shoulder, but because I needed to know what being loved by a real family felt like. Unconditional love. That is what I have found here.”

Nyssa lowered her head, looking at her hands, folded in her lap. “I am a fighter, and I do not need the League of Assassins to be one. But now I am also a protector. That’s because of you. You have shown me what it means to truly want to keep someone you care about safe, not because it would be a burden to have them hurt, but because it would be unbearable if anything were to happen.”

Laurel lifted a hand and tilted Nyssa face up to look into her eyes. She cradled her face softly between her hands, her left thumb rubbing light, soothing circles against Nyssa’s cheek. “Nyssa, you’ve always been a protector,” the blond stated. “From the moment I met you, you have always done your best to look out for the people around, whether it be other members of the League, or Ollie when he tries to do something stupid. The only reason you’re starting to see that about yourself is you’re finally trying to protect yourself. You’re starting to live for more than yourself. Not only are you protecting us from the pain of the job, but you’re protecting us from the pain of losing you. You’re protecting me from ever having to live without you.”

Nyssa’s face flushed deeply and her embarrassment from Laurel’s words and actions made her want to look away, hide how she felt. But she found herself trapped in the green gaze, unable to look away from the beautiful woman in front of her. Kind eyes, soft face, ever-smiling lips, and a heart and a will big enough to love the world. She leaned into Laurel’s touch, lips brushing the soft skin of her palm.

“What did I do to deserve you,” she whispered.

Laurel smiled fondly and brushed back Nyssa’s dark hair from her face before pulling her hands back. Nyssa, cheeks still pink, turned around and lay down with her head in Laurel’s lap once more, silently begging for Laurel to continue her previous actions. Soon enough, Nyssa felt strong finger against her scalp, and she closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds around her: the wind blowing outside, the fire crackling beside her, the sounds of hands in her hair, Laurel’s deep, even breathing, and the sound of her heart beating strongly in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my one and only girl
> 
> Leaves kudos and comments!


End file.
